The Long Lost Sister: A Teen Wolf Fanfic story
by Monkeysloveyou
Summary: In this story, there is a new character I just made up who is like someone from TVD.(This goes to all you TVD fans..) Here, Scott and the rest of them try to figure out a way to help Derek's long lost sister on being protected.
1. Chapter 1

Rebecca Hale ran as fast as she could to get away from the hunters. She couldn't believe her luck. Of course she was being sarcastic saying she actually _had_ luck, because she didn't have any at all. She was running away from those stupid hunters. Being a werewolf had its ups and downs, but overall, she was happy for it. Of course she didn't get bitten, she was born with it and because of that, she learned to respect it. But what was even worse on what she was, did scare her, because she was bitten and had turned into something even worse...

Rebecca pushed back some branches that were in her way and kept running. She heard gunshots behind her and ran even faster. Faster to the destination she was headed to. The so called Alpha's house. Her father, before he got killed, had sent her to Beacon Hills, to look for the Alpha.

_"Rebecca!" her father grabbed her arm and pulled her back into the dark room. "You have to be careful!" he hissed. "The hunters are here and if you get killed.." He shook his head sadly and looked down. _

_"Dad." Rebecca put her hand on his arm. "I'm not going to get killed. I promise." She watched her dad wiped a tear that formed his eye and then he said, "Listen, go to Beacon Hills-" BANG. _

_The both turned to look at the corner of the room where the hunters tried to break in through. _

_Her father began to speak faster. _

_"Go to Beacon Hills and look for the Alpha. He is sure to help you."_

Rebecca jumped over the rocks and dodged the arrows as she remembered what she had said.

"_What if he doesn't?" _

_"He will!" her father insisted. "Now go!" _

_There was a hissing sound and an arrow flew right into his leg. Her father's eyes glowed yellow as he yelled, "Rebecca GO!"_

_More arrows flew in the room and Rebecca quickly gave her father a hug and reluctantly ran off._

She has been running for quite a while now.

New hunters had chased her as she ran to Beacon Hills, but right when she got there, the new set of hunters were a lot smarter, quicker, and clever. She was pretty sure they had more experience than the rest of the hunters.

Rebecca willed her self to run like the animal she was and then she was finally out. She outran them. She ran behind a giant rock and crouched down, looking at the house that loomed over her.

It looked… broken.

Destroyed.

Burnt.

Somehow, she knew that this was the place where the fire had happened.

She looked at the windows and was sure she locked eyes with glowing red ones.

_"He is sure to help you."_

Her father's words rang in her head as she slowly got up.

Still locking eyes with the red ones, she slowly began to walk into the house and open the door.

Derek stared at outside the window. He could hear the girl's heartbeat as she walked in. He knew right from there she was a werewolf, but then.. there was something wrong about her too.

"Who is she?" a voice behind him asked.

Derek turned to face Scoot, whom he had momentarily forgotten was there along with his annoying friend, Stiles.

"She's a werewolf." He replied.

"No shit, 'course she is." Stiles butt in.

Derek ignored Stiles and stared at Scott.

"She doesn't smell like one though. Not entirely." he continued.

"Helloooo?" a new voice rang out. It was the girl. "I know you're here. My father said you could help me." she paused. "My name is Rebecca. Rebecca Hale."

Derek quickly looked up and glanced at Scott and Stiles.

"Woah wait did she just say-" Stiles glanced at Derek. "Are you two related?"

Derek shook his head. "Let's go find out."

Derek ran past the corridor and jumped, making a flip and landing perfectly. He fully shifted into a werewolf and he growled at the girl. Rebecca's eyes widened and Derek pounced on her.

Rebecca quickly rolled out of the way and shifted too. She roared at Derek and pushed him against the wall. He kicked her stomach and she struggled back. As Derek flipped over her, she grabbed him by the shirt and shoved him to the floor. The impact made a giant crack and Rebecca glared at him, shifting back to he normal self.

Her eyes… Scott thought. One was red like an Alpha, but the other was yellow like a werwolf…..

Derek quickly got back up to his feet and growled at her.

"Wait !" Scott yelled. "Stop!"

Derek ignored him and ran towards her again.

"STOP!" Scott jumped down and pushed him back.

"What Scott?!" Derek yelled.

"You don't even know who the hell she is! Stop trying to pick a fight with her!" He shook his head and looked at the girl. "What do you want?" Scott asked.

"My father said you could help me. The Alpha." she replied, glancing at Derek. "Sorry about slamming you against the floor. Self defense." she explained.

"Yeah, whatever. Why are you even here?"

She shrugged. "My father sent me out here. Didn't exactly say what, but the only thing he said was for protection."

"And why do we have to protect you?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, what makes you so special? You're just a werewolf like them." Stiles grumbled. Scott glared at Stiles hoping he won't say anything else. He didn't know what exactly she was. They just finished with the Jackson thing, now they have another problem? Great. Just great.

But Rebecca never responded. Derek got tired of her and jumped on her again. He ran towards her and put his hand on her throat.

"What. Do you. Want?" He asked more forcefully.

Rebecca let out a strangled laugh and grabbed his wrist. She twisted it and kicked him to the ground, putting her foot on his chest. Derek struggled to get up, but damn. This girl was stronger than him. But slowly, he somehow felt not so angry. Like he knew who she was.

"I already said what I want. I need help." She pushed him off and looked at Derek weirdly. She felt like there was some sort of connection with him. Not a love one, but something else…. She mentally shrugged it off and continued. "There is only a small amount- no, I'm the last of my kind left and my father said you can help me. He sent me here because… Well that's the thing, he just said protection."

Derek struggled to his feet and began to cough. "Who's your father?" he asked at the same time Stiles asked, "Lats of your kind?"

"Roberto Peterson. They adopted me. They're werewolves too, but they said my last name was Hale. Myth has it that my whole family died in some fire ten years ago here." She paused and looked at Stiles. "And yes. Last of my kind."

Scott walked a little closer to her as Stiles walked down the stairs. "That's because it's not a myth. It's true."

Derek nodded. "It really happened."

Rebecca looked at him again. She studied him. Green eyes like her, Black hair just like hers too. Only difference was the skin color. His was a kinda of oliveish color. Her's was more light.

_"You can't send her there. She can't go back to him." her aunt had told her father. _

_"Yes I can and I will. Derek is the only one who can help her. They are related."_

She remembered hearing her family saying this and then, she thought they were talking about someone else. Now she knew it was about her.

Rebecca immediately felt unsafe. She was sure to not get protected, she would have to go on her own from now on.

Being an Omega….

"You know what? I wasted my time." she waved bye and began to walk out the door.

"NO! WAIT!" Scott yelled. Rebecca ignored him and kept walking.

"Rebecca!" he yelled.

"Scott! Stop. Let her go!" Derek placed a hand on his shoulder.

"No. She is related to you. You know she is! We can help her! I know we can!" he pushed past Derek and ran outside towards Rebecca.

"Hey! Wait up!"

Rebecca slowly turned, looking annoyed, but a bit hopeful.

"What?" she asked.

"Did you say your last name was Hale?" Scott asked.

Rebecca nodded. "Yes, why?"

Scott looked at Derek who was watching quietly. "We can protect you. His last name is Hale too."

(To be continued)


	2. Chapter 2

FInding out Derek had another sister he didn't even know about seemed a little strange. But what isn't strange here? Werewolves roam around, shape-shifters and all that kind of weird stuff are here as well. Stiles silently studied Rebecca. She looked a little bit like Derek. Same hard stare they both got when they were a little pissed off. She was more on the cheerful side though. They also had the same eyes and hair color.

She was pretty, no doubt about that, but there was something unusual about her and it didn't take to be a werewolf to realize that.

"So what did you mean by your kind?" Scott finally asked.

Rebecca looked down painfully. "I'm a hybrid…"

"Is that some sort of bird or something?" Stiles asked. "Hold up, I thought you were a werewolf!"

Rebecca tried hard not to smile. "No, it isn't a bird Stiles. It means that not only am I a werewolf, but I'm also a vampire."

Stile defensively rubbed his neck. Rebecca rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to bite you Stiles. I don't suck blood. I really don't have to. I'm not so sure how this all works, but I don't know. It just does."

Derek put his hands on his knee and asked, "What do you mean? I never heard of a hybrid before. Only myths."

Rebecca scoffed. "That's because they are myths. Back then, there used to be only one. But now they are a ton of hybrids.. or at least it's back to one now. The last one that just died, bit me before his death. I can't exactly remember the details.. Everything is a bit hazy now, but yeah that's basically it. They bit me and I'm now not just a werewolf, but a vampire too."

"Gee, that sounds like fun." Stiles mumbled.

"Oh yeah, Totally. It sure is fun." Rebecca said sarcastically.

There was more silence for a couple of minutes. Then abruptly Derek looked up at her.

"How old are you?" he asked.

"16? Why?"

Derek scratched his head trying to remember how his mother was pregnant when he was 16.

"My mother, she was pregnant with you.. I remember now. They wouldn't let anyone go in the room because she was supposably devastated about you dying!"

Rebecca nodded. "My parents, my adoptive parents, the told me about it. Everything that happened once I turned 16 this year. Although, I had already figured out myself that I was adopted. No one had to tell me that. I just knew."

Images of his mother crying came into his mind. He had been a little bit sad himself when he found out his little sister had died. Then the fire happened and a couple days later, his older sister was dead too. He learned to keep in emotions in tact all through when he was growing up. The pain… he couldn't take it no more…

"So how exactly are we going to help you?" Scott asked, bringing Derek back into the present. "The hunters here a super smart and they can figure anything out."

"You don't think I know that?" Rebecca glanced at Scott. "I know they are, as they chased me I could tell they were clever."

"Woah wait what? They already know you're here?!" Scott asked.

She nodded. "Yeah, but don't worry, they didn't see my face."

"How'd they find out?" Scott asked.

"Turns out, when a random girl runs in the woods in the middle of the night, it isn't for a jog."

"So, what are you going to do now?" Stiles asked.

"Nothing." Derek interrupted. "You stay here with me. I will help you."

"Wait no hold up!" Scott put up his hands in defense. "If she is going to stay here with you, they are definitely going to know that something is up."

"Fine. Then what's your plan?" Derek asked.

"We say she's my cousin." Scott said.

"Oh yeah. Totally. Wonderful Scott. What about your mom?" Stiles slapped his arm.

"My mom knows what I am now. I can tell her about Rebecca too!"

"No!" Rebecca quickly said. "No one except for you guys can know what I am. I know how we could make this work."

"How?" Scott asked. "You can't exactly just convince my mom that you are my cousin without her knowing the truth!"

She looked up slyly at Scott.

"Oh, yes I can." she said.

"Oh yeah totally." Stiles said. " 'Hey mom, this is my cousin Rebecca. You know? The one that you never heard of or seen ever in your entire life?' "

Derek ignored Stiles and looked at Rebecca. "How?"

"Just watch and learn brother. Watch and learn." She turned to Stiles and looked at him straight in the eye.

"You are not going to say a word to anyone except for Scott, and Derek, the truth about me."

Stiles stared back into her eyes. "I am not going to say a word to anyone except for Scott and Derek the truth about you."

"And you are not-"

"Hey ! Stop it!" Scott softly pushed Rebecca and Stiles quickly snapped back into reality.

"Woah. What the hell just happened?" he asked, looking a little dazed.

"Nothing happened. Nothing at all." She said, looking at him again. "You can go sit down now." Stiles listened to whats he sad, and slowly turned around to sit on the stairs.

"How the hell did you do that?" Scott asked.

"I compel people. Perks of being a vampire."

"And you're going to do that to my mom?!" Scott ask.

Rebecca nodded cheerfully. "Yes. Exactly!"

"No! You can't do that! Either I tell her the truth or we leave you for good!"

Rebecca glared at him for a minute. FInally she sighed. She hated arguing. She knew it wasn't right to compel people either. "Fine. But if she says a word…. I'm compelling her."

And with that, she turned around and strutted out the door.

Scott stared after her and then followed her, followed by Stiles. They half waved bye to Derek and then Scott turned to Stiles. "So what exactly are we supposed to do? She has to obviously go to school with us.."

Stiles nodded. "That's just it. Okay? But telling your mom the truth would be kind of bad. What if she tells? or freaks out and doesn't want her liven with you guys?"

Scott shut his eyes really hard. "Damn. I know how my mom is. But then what if I just tell her she's just a werewolf? And that's it? She won't be freaked out. She has me. She isn't freaked out anymore. I know her. She won't say anything."

"Okay, If you're sure." Stiles replied.

"Trust me! I will make sure to ask her in the morning. Besides, she won't freak out." Scott said, trying to convince himself.

The next day, Scott woke up in the morning remembering what he had to do. He sighed, hoping his mom won't freak out and slowly got up from bed to get ready for school.

As he got ready, he thought about how he was going to ask her. He can't just go up to her and ask, "Hey mom! Derek Hale's long lost sister came here and she needs someplace to stay or else the hunters might get her. Can she stay in the guest room? Don't worry she isn't just a werewolf, she's also a freaking vampire too!"

Yeah. Like that won't freak someone out.

Maybe he should ask her to compel her. As much as Scott hated it, he knew he didn't really have a choice. He sighed and walked out his door to go downstairs.

"Hey mom? Can I talk to you for a second? I have a question..?"

"Yeah sure Scott. What is it?"

Well, he thought, here goes nothing. He took a deep breath and calmly told her everything that was going on.

(To be Continued)


End file.
